


flavor is vanilla

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcshep_love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>164 word commentfic about John touching Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flavor is vanilla

As John's knobby fingers whisper over the soft, supple skin of Rodney's belly, it's as though John's entire body sings with the sensation in his fingertips. His hand drifts lower and Rodney makes a soft, keening noise John never needed to learn to love.

He can see his own tan hand against Rodney's pale stomach. Rodney's skin is silky and pliant beneath John's calloused palm.

John is hungry for touch, kneading the flesh beneath his fanned-out hand, and leaning over John's shoulders, his bare back against the wall, Rodney is hungry for John's. His hand falls on John's shoulder, his breathing labored. His fingers clumsily move over John's bare skin, and this part - when Rodney is seeking, asking, and John is answering without a sound - it's always magic. Always fresh and new and exhilarating.

John feels the muscles in Rodney's stomach tighten as his breath hitches, they bunch as Rodney's hand makes a fist on the nape of John's neck, as Rodney stammers, "John."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Belly prompt at [McShep Love](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_love/) @ LJ.


End file.
